Sherlock's Virginity
by CretianStar
Summary: One shot on how Sherlock lost it... and where... and more importantly with her!


A/N: Well I promised (all that time ago) an interesting little back story to Sherlock's virignity in "A Bone to Pick with you." So here it is! All finished! TA DAAA Please Enjoy and Review. Because your reviews always always make me smile!

* * *

Sherlock's virginity had always been a source of ire for the detective. Both when he was university and when he lived in 221b.

He was constantly scrutinised for his asexual behaviour, he was mocked all the way through university for not messing women around as his flatmates did. They thought he'd thrown his effort into creating a woman, something similar to Frankenstein, because he was so useless with women when they went out on the pull.

If a woman liked the quiet type that brooded in the quiet alcove surrounded by his raucous friends, she soon discovered Sherlock Holmes wasn't her type. After usually surmising that she was attempting to get over a break up or he was a bet made by the brunette at the bar and the girl would normally fluster or storm off. It was followed by a round of catcalls and jeers from is inebriated flatmates and it was at this point he went home.

But Sally Donovan had been different, she had approached him at the bar rather than the alcove watching a blonde run off as fast as her heels would manage.

"So you're the heartbreaker?" She smiled, propping herself up next to him.

"Hardly, I just tell the truth. Most heartbreakers don't." He turned back to the barman.

"Does the anti-heartbreaker have a name?" She said as her drink was slid to her and she quickly paid.

"Does the detective-to-be have a name?" He countered. "Or is she too busy trying not to be a sympathy date while her friend gets off with her third guy this week." He went to walk away.

"My name is Sally." She ignored him. "Playing gooseberry isn't my style, not for _fourth_ time this week." She emphasised mistake and with that he turned to look at her again.

"Sherlock." He held out his hand and shook hers.

"Do you want to go somewhere a little quieter?" She raised her eyebrow to the increasing noise made by his friends who'd noticed that Sherlock may actually have pulled. He nodded with a smile.

Sherlock would never admit that he was nervous as they walked through Midsummer Common in Cambridge, but even he felt that little flutter in his stomach as she slipped her hand into his.

"So why the usual heartbreaking style Mr..."

"Mr Holmes…" Sherlock finished for her as she turned him to face her and kissed him hard. Now Sherlock may not have been good with girls but he knew some things and hesitantly kissed her back. It escalated quickly, her hands tugging at his coat, unzipping it deftly, fingers delving into the warmth his body gave off. Sherlock quickly realised that he wasn't going to be losing it on a nice comfy bed, it was going to be in the middle of the Common, which while he wasn't too happy about, he was quite willing to make the jeers stop. He found his own fingers tugging at her jacket, his lips pressed into the curve of her neck, nipping slightly and her nails scratching at his bare chest. When had she undone his shirt?

Her fingers traced their way up to his curly hair and knotted through it, yanking his head back up from her throat to her lips again where she proceeded to suck the oxygen from his very being. When he regained some form of coherency, Sherlock found himself on the floor, he could feel the damp of the earth beneath him but he could also feel the warmth of the woman above him, the pads of his thumbs brushing over her puckered nipples, listening to the soft hiss of pleasure that escaped her lips.

He felt her release his straining erection from the confines of his trousers and heard the intake of breath.

"Hello big boy." She crooned, and Sherlock heard the tone of lust filled wonder in Sally's voice. He had an amazing amount of control for a virgin, with the warm weight of Sally above him, her soft hands stroking him and her breasts in his hands, and Sherlock felt a satisfied heat slowly building in his bones. But for now, Sally's breasts were not enough and he snaked his hand down her body, soft touches that set her quivering to beneath her skirt. Feeling her soaked already he inadvertently bucked his hips and thoroughly enjoyed the squeak she gave when he rolled her over as well.

"Now I didn't plan on pulling tonight, let alone someone so beautiful, so I didn't come prepared, did you?" He murmured against the shell of her ear, his fingers still playing with her through her knickers. "If not the fun and games have to stop I'm afraid." He slowed his ministrations down and pulled the lack knickers down to her ankles. He felt a woman's sex for the first time, shivered and teased her again. His playful touch, dipping his fingers in and out of her body snapped Sally into action and she reached for her handbag, pulling a condom out. Luckily Sherlock did know how to put a condom on, despite never needing one before, but before he could barely think, Sally's ankles locked around his hips and yanked him towards her, driving him inside her deeply. He just covered the scream of delight she gave as he almost filled her to the hilt.

"Oh fuck Sherlock." She groaned and bucked her hips desperate for more. Sherlock just about kept it together although he was already seeing stars. He stopped his body's desperate plea to shatter and nipped at her neck and breasts while he regained control. He listened to her soft whimpers as he flicked his hips back and forth, her nails scraping under his shirt, down his shoulders. Sally arched beneath him and Sherlock knew the tell-tale signs of a female orgasm and sped up. He covered her mouth with his as her voice rose in pitch and volume and with one sneaky touch to her clit felt her tighten around him in a moment that partially blinded him.

With a soft groan he rested his head against her heaving chest, desperate to rid himself of the fuzzy edges to his vision and slowly pulled out of a rather dazed Sally.

"Fuck that was amazing." She grinned, locating her knickers and quickly shimmying into them, pulling her skirt and top back and into place. "You were a great fuck. Thanks." She stood on slightly wobbly legs as Sherlock buttoned himself back up and swung his coat over his shoulders.

"I'll walk you back to your flat." Sherlock offered as Sally turned to leave, ever the gentleman.

"No thanks love, having to explain to my flatmates that I fucked the really anal heartbreaker won't go down too well." With that Sally disappeared out of the park gates and off. Despite the amazing afterglow of sex that Sherlock often read about, he felt somewhat used and Donovan was clearly a bit of a slut, he hoped he'd never have to see her again.

Of course imagine their surprise when his 'friend' DCI Lestrade hired a new DI Sally Donovan, Sherlock had felt faintly sick at the slut in front of him, as she paled when Lestrade had introduced them.

Sherlock had reminded her, surreptitiously of the night in Cambridge Common, with the faint hints of blackmail and the pair had kick started their long and vicious feud.


End file.
